User talk:Dr. Angryslacks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr. Angryslacks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 20:46, June 30, 2010 Blog Reply Sorry, but I have no clue how to fix this glitch. Signature Reply :Take my signature for examplehttp://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ASignatures/Jspyster1. Each letter in my sig is a different color yet are all the same font, size, and have a link to my userpage. He is the coding for the letter "J" in my sig. : [[User:Jspyster1|'J']] :"[[User:Jspyster1|" is what the page the letter will link to, "#505050;" is what the color of the letter will be, "font-family: Arbic Typesetting;" is what the font will be, "font-size: 12pt;" is how big the font is, and "">'J'" is what letter this will all be applied to. Type this coding into a page titled Template:Signatures/Dr. Angryslacks]] and whenever your type on a page your sig will appear. Hope that helps. :To Link your sig to your talkpage you must type "[talk:(Insert username here)| at the beginning of the letter you want to link it with. ::I'm sorry but I have no idea how to break it down even further. Just try your best. :If I may add something… You mentioned wanting to use other colors. See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Colors this article for a list of all the colors and their Hex triplet coding. So, say you want to use the color Malachite. You'd use this Hex triplet coding: #0BDA51. And here you get your color. - : User Avatar No, I'm just DBZ's No. 1 fan. Well I shouldn't say No. 1. I'm probably like No. 8. It's my favorite show. I don't play the games though. I just found that picture on google and thought it was cool. DogDays124 23:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 CN Wiki Reply I know, but it's at least worth a try. Sig Reply I just think you sig is SO EXTREMELY COOL. YOU ARE AWESOME!!!! very nice. I won't use it anymore without your permission. Srry! ☺ S.t.u.c.k. Stinkin' Terrific Undoable Catastrophe Kops-Stop I am a sysop, but as you know (okay maybe not), sysops can just un-ban users (and block them) and edit locked pages. Bureaucrats can make users admins or other bureaucrats. I can't promote you to admin, but I can unblock you, so I will do that! Cartoon Network Wiki Response No, lazy wikia staff haven't seen the request yet! They'll see it by Nov. 18 (if we're lucky know them. They're slackers.). Animusic I only dish out that sort of punishment when absolutely necessary. Dude, I DIDN'T PROMOTE CLEANWATER28! GOSH, EVERYONE STOP YELLING AT ME FOR A DECISION THAT WAS ONLY A 1% THOUGHT IN MY MIND!!! CN Wiki "Flaming" I apologize for flaming you. It just irritated me that it was said "We're gonna go in there and clean the place up!" and nobody did- . Prize There ya go. BTW, I got about halfway until my eyes got sore and I got a headache. Adopting A Wiki I am thinking of adopting a wiki. As you have plenty of experience on one of the worst wikis ever at deleting pages, could you teach me how~ ? The guy who created the wiki added 5 blank pages and left. He hasn't returned, so I asked Wikia if I could be promoted to an Admin~ . Adminship I'll consider it. Perhaps later in the week I will grant you adminship. :By the end of the week. Adminship Congrats, you are now an administrator for the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. Use your powers wisely. Welcome to adminship. - Protection I merely limited how long the articles were protected for. I doesn't seem fair that new and unregistered users show be prevented from editing the articles forever. Darth Maul vs Kevin request Here it is. It's not that good. I kind of made Darth Maul's head a little too big. But Kevin turned out perfect. Re: Art Request I'm really not a Fallout n00b, but I guess I'll give it a shot. [[User:DogDays124|'Dog']] [[User:DogDays124|'Days']] [[User:DogDays124|'124']] hello sup have you noticied that ed edd n eddy is a very mysterious show? we know nothing about the eds parent s family etc... the kankers seem like a cult to me just a thought with lord kanker and stuff South Kaioshin Daniel 02:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for getting the message I sent on Jspyster1's user talk page. Originally, i asked him, but thanks. I'll ask you for that stuff anymore. ROFL Dude, check this out: BTW, I saw your request on DogDays124's talk page, and I was wondering, did you get the picture? I'd be interested to see it. I was working on a similar thing for my "Fall-Ed: New Vegas" fanfic, which would have the 3 Eds, with Ed as Legion, Edd as NCR, and Eddy dressed in a tux, with a heading saying, "Be whatcha wanna be". Alright, sorry. I don't want to start trouble or anything, but go to the "what links here" on the page and you can see that there are redirects. I was helping out maintaing the Wiki and I did not know I was doing any harm along the way. Sorry. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 21:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Here are the links: and . I was fixing those redirects and there are TONS of them. I was trying to help out and maintain the Wiki to spare the admins some time, but if I'm not allowed, I won't bother then. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 21:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. The badges can be good time to time. It motivates me to keep on editing and they are fun to have, but this encourages problems like this and etc. I agree and thanks. If you need some edits, feel free to look at the "what links here" on pages and fix the links, so the Wiki won't be fully-linked on redirects. I've seen it on other wikis before and it takes FOREVER to remove, but with tons of good and active users here, I think we can do it. :P -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 21:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You can remove the badges. Contact Wikia and ask them to be removed. They might want a community vote, however. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 22:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Badges Reply I don't think the removal of the Badge feature is necessary unless this situation gets seriously out of hand. Don't worry about it. I'll deal with any "badge boosting" situation. I have already got your message. I will not cheat on badges anymore THIS TIME. I will only edit things when I see that I should edit it. Don't threaten with blocking me from editing. I want to contribute to this wiki for a while with no disruptions. Cardsknower 04:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower Cheating Evidence For the past several days I noticed he was adding several different categories (as in 4 or 6) on a single page. On Recent Activity I could also see that before him, a Wikia Contributer had edited the page, removing all the categories (so Cardsknower can put them back for edits). I believe the Contributer was obviously him. I don't know if you'll be able to use my red links so I'm including the date and page name. One example of his cheating is on the Elevation Boots page. On June 5th a Wikia Contributer edited the page so that it became this. Notice there are no categories. Then, not a minute later (proof) Cardsknower edited the page again and all the categories mysteriously returned. As I said on Jspyster1's page, it happend today on El Mongo Stink Bomb. Contributer taking categories away. One minute midterm. Categories come back on Cardsknower's edit. On June 2nd for the Jet Pack page, all the categories were once again all removed. As you can see in the history, Cardsknower was luckly there in time to put all the categories back just a minute later. On May 31st the Thingamajig was edited of all it's categories but, after just a minute past, Cardsknower "fixed fixed the categories." On May 27th (I believe this is the first time the take-and-return categorie edit was made on.) S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck was edited by someone taking taking off all categories but in just a little bit, they they are all put back. I hope that this evidence was useful. TheShadowCrow 02:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry this became a link mess after I published it.TheShadowCrow 02:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome, I'm happy I was able to help. Hopfully he will not only lose interest in cheating, but also be cured of his "disability." TheShadowCrow 02:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Horror Ouch. I never was really interested in the game but I still feel your pain. . Thanks for protecting my user page man! Really appreciate it! - Ruin Cireela Can you move Ruin Cireela back to User talk:Ruin Cireela? It's supposed to be a user talk page, not a main article page. 23:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) what's the pack As Shadow the Lifeform. I welcome you to Shadowfan68's flashback wiki. There you will make the games of flashback and protaganists and antagonists. I will make you cyberadmin there. Hey, I have a request. Can you rename this page back to my user page? Because the guy, Mrsilver4ever, vandalized my user page and I can't revert back to the nonvandalized version and that problem is pissing me off. Please help and show that dork who's boss. - Sorry to nag you, but move Stealthghost to User:Stealthghost. And ban Mrsilver4ever. 23:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Dr. Angryslacks for helping revert the vandalized user page back to the original! I really appreciate it! - Re: Edcyclopedia I figured that plans for naming the wiki "Edcyclopedia" fell through. I think it's a clever name but it'd be too time consuming for us to rename the wiki right now. You can refer to yourself as an Edcyclopedian if you'd like. A favor It's done. 15:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Badges Reiteration "Benefits of the badges are outweighed by the problem they bring" Badge Boosters are an annoyance at worst. If they boost we warn them one, twice, three times, then set a block. They either learn from their mistakes and stop boosting or they remain ignorant and continue to boost, in which case we set a longer block; Simple remedy. You're exaggerating the "harm" the boosters were causing the wiki. Every one of their edits could be easily reverted. This procedure was time consuming, yes, but it wasn't difficult. Boosters are only a minor annoyance in the list of threats to the wiki; removing an entire achievement system to deal with these users would be overkill. no problem the link is http://www.tvrage.com/networks/US/Nickelodeon/current_shows 02:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) jawbreaker12 heres the linkhttp://www.tvrage.com/networks/US/Nickelodeon/current_shows http://www.tvrage.com/networks/US/Nickelodeon/current_shows 02:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Jawbreaker12 jawbreaker12 New Blog You asked for a message when I got my next blog out? Bam. 3rd blog post created...don't be insulted. #5 Reply to the Message You Sent Me I'll do whatever I can to help the Ed wiki, and I promise not to abuse the badge system. If you think I'm editing just to increase my edit count or to get badges, tell me. I don't want to turn into an accidental nuisance. I'm sure I'll have fun working with you guys on the wiki! =^) CoffeeShopFrank 01:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I promise I'm not exploiting anything. hey remember when i said about ed edd n eddy edventures on nickoldeon well i mess up the day from websites i'm reading it's said to premier november 14 2011 at 8:00pm on nickoldeon. i'll get the link as soon as i can. i really think you should look into this with research and hopefully they'll be back. 23:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC)23:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC)23:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC)23:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Edcyclopedia Should I make a separate blog (with poll) for your Edcyclopedia idea? Okay, cool. Anudder Vandal. He did it a third time! I'm going to undo it. P7fgeek 11:15, October 7, 2011 (UTC) No questions asked, I KNOW you wanna delete this page. He edited my user page, adding a delete template. Please block him and delete this page. M L S GIFT from P7fgeek 00:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I can give u a clue where Agent M is.He is angry with u all and has made another acct. on beyblade wiki,there was a lot of discussions abt it but everything is settled now,if u don't believe what i say,go to this link (beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/User:ReconStrike_Commando) u see? Although he has falsed many personal informations but if u read his profile carefully and see the awards given by the admins of this wiki u will understand he is Agent M.He even wrote in his profile he is Agent M but after many objections he removed the information.If u want him back,convince him,he still loves this wiki and will surely come back P.S Why are u using communist flag in ur avatar.R u a communist(no offence)British fella 06:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Cardsknower warning (days edit) Y'know, I think you were kinda harsh on Cardsknower. If he's gonna badge grab, better for him to make useless edits on his user page than to make useless edits on other pages. All things considered, I don't think user-page edits are so bad. After all, it's better than, say, adding unnecessary categories to pages, or removing all categories as an anon in order to readd them when logged in. Okay, but Cardsknower will probably accuse you of getting on him just because he cheated before, and he'd be right. I have to agree with Xydux. You're ruling with too much of an iron fist, Doc. While I see no trouble warning someone briefly on suspected badge-cheating, you personally went after him and accused him of lying about his alleged disability. I'm not saying that he's telling the truth or not, but you went too far for too little. Calm down a little. - Is that the soviet hammer? I know about WWII. Maniek332 I banned this guy on the Johnny Test Wiki for adding irrelevant photos. After I did this, he came here and began protesting his ban. He posted twice over the course of two days, and each time, I answered his protests calmly and civilly on his talk page (JT wiki). After those two posts, he began to spam me. He has posted gibberish (it could be Polish) on my talk page twice in a row. Could you do me a favor and block him? Thanks, . Thank you very much. Favor Hi doc. Can you do me a favor? Okay, this is gonna be a hard sacrifice for me, but I've been drifting off into this Wiki during my classes, and I was caught twice already, almost getting my device confiscated. As much as I really love visiting this wiki and contributing to it, excelling in my studies is my utmost priority with the honors I've promised my parents. Anyways, I know you don't care about the preceding text so I'll just cut to chase: I request you to block me until the end of February. Block both my user account, and my IP adress until the end of February. Thanks in advance Doc, I just really need this for my own good. 76.173.161.190 - is my IP adress M L S Heads Up on Myles Myles has requested that he be unblocked on his talk page. Okay. Double D Jones' Block Could you please point out which actions made you suspect Double D Jones of being being a sock for Mega Ed? :Double D Jones hasn't been on in a while so I'm going to keep him unblocked for now. Rest assure, the moment one of his edits hints towards him being a sock account I'll get right on to blocking him. Same goes for Shadow the lifeform. I'll do that next time. It was Chapter 14 Man, it just shows how long it's been since I've last updated; people already forgetting what chapter we're on. Truth is, everything hasn't been the same ever since the fire. Whatever free time I am lucky enough to acquire I find myself using it to play games, or other relaxing activities, in an attempt to take my mind off the constant threat of fire that has now been forever burned into my psyche. Writing fanfiction, as much as I enjoy creating stories, is something I would consider to be "work" rather than a relaxing activity and, as a result, my production of chapters has slowed to a snail's pace. Rest assure, I will try to get back on track. Articles like this are an emxalpe of quick, helpful answers. Articles like this are an emxalpe of quick, helpful answers. Re: Idea I could give you the idea but would you mind waiting for me to make episode ideas so you get the idea of the conflict of the show? I got critiques from other people and they do not understand the story or the conflict. When I'm done posting it you give me a critique on my talk page so I could do this - 1. Copy your critique unto Microsoft Word 2. Delete your critique on the talkpage so no one will be curious about it 3. Edit my blog so no one else can look at the story I hope you'll be quick enough when the blog is posted :) - WhitePinoy Apology Dear Dr. Angryslacks, I hope I did not anger you, I hope when you deleted my blog you did not think little of me. If I made you angry I am sorry, I hoped I could stop the argument with Marie and Ed, it was silly. I hope you don't try to block me :( Fix Marie's Page Dear Dr. Angryslacks, I think you should delete some comments in Marie's page, I'm worried that some of those comments might make this flamewar even worse, and sadly I think I'm involeved in some of them :(. Admins Hi Dr. Angryslacks, This message has nothing to do with MariexEdd but I am curious about Admins. How does someone become a Wikipedia Administrator? and I'm also curious if ..... they chose to .... what happens to them if they were to abuse their power? Can I share my idea Hi Dr. Angryslacks I'm happy your back. Um Doctor, I have this blog from blogspot that's sort of new. And I have a voting ballot going on right now. Can I share this here or is it not allowed? http://bothersomenews.blogspot.com/ - WhitePinoy Poll Blog Hi Doctor Angryslacks, I would like to ask you something about my blog idea. I would like people to vote in it, but I've noticed that others have don't see the blog (In blogspot). So i wanted to ask you if you would be interested in voting? http://bothersomenews.blogspot.com/ Are you going to vote? Hi Dr. angry I haven't got a response from you yet, are you going to vote? Question about Sockpuppetry Hi Dr. Angryslacks, I have a question about sockpuppetry. When is it bad to have more than one account? Because I noticed that CleanWater28 and AchieverBeaver88 are the same person, isn't that bad? - WhitePinoy Remember My TV Show Idea? Hi Dr. Angryslacks, Hey Doctor do you remember my Television Show Idea, I believe that I'm quite finished with my television Idea with refurnishing. I'm sorry it couldn't come any sooner I had a lot of stuff to do while back at school. What times are you usually active? I need to post my idea as a blog but at an appropriate time. Hope to hear back from you. - WhitePinoy Welcome Back! Welcome Back Dr. Angryslacks, I've missed you how have you been? Attention I'm going to have ask you to refrain from deleting any more of Grimlock223's blogs as I need them in order to "build a case" against him. You probably are going to will question if this is really necessary and why I am not just going to ban him on the spot to which I ask that you read my latest post on Kirkland's talkpage. Thank you for understanding. Well, I was going to get Jspy's approval before blocking him indefinitely, Doc; but alright. We really need to come to a collective administrative consent on these matters. - Disabling Grimlock's Account Hi Dr. Angryslacks, You know Grimlock223? I think his account should be completely disabled then just blocked. His two other wikis should also be disabled. - WhitePinoy 18:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Critique Dr. Angryslacks remember my TV Show Idea? (Not Edward McDead) I think I have it all finished. When's a good time to show you? Can I trust you to keep it secret though? Give me your e-mail and I'll give you mine. - WhitePinoy 19:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Season Transcripts Could you please vote in this poll I created? Thanks. yo dude on your like main like page you like said you were like a fan of courage what do you think of the episode with the slab and king ramses in it R U a fans of Uncyclopedia R u a fans of Uncyclopedia? 2000 I saw that there were pages for 1999, 2009...you know, various years. I then went to create the 2000 page after I saw there wasn't one. However, when I went to see what premiered that year, I noticed there was only one episode (well, two 11-minute episodes). I also got a message that the page had previously been deleted. I went back and saw that you had deleted it. Anyhoo, the question I am posing is: Should I create that page or not? Would you please vote in this last season transcripts poll? Something Somebody Said to Say Cardsknower wanted me to tell you he's adding the template to a few episode pages that he's doing so he knows to rewrite them. He specifically said to tell the admins he's not cheating. Why didn't he tell you himself? Go ask him! (Seriously, go ask him, because I don't have a clue.) When Given an Opportunity to Nitpick and Read Other People's User Talk Pages The following message was brought to you by a guy who really likes to call out other people on their stupidity while ignoring his own. If you are not interested in the ramblings of a hypocrite, it is strongly suggested that you ignore it, as the guy is probably a moron anyway. I noticed that the message you left on Cardsknower's talk page stated that you believed he shouldn't add the rewrite template to pages. You stated as a reason that most of the pages have been rewritten quite enough already. Let me ask this: If such a statement is true, why do 101 pages (not including the pages on the Kankers) contain the template? (Source: The category itself.) If we truly have rewritten the pages enough, why does this infernal template present itself? In fact, since the template is only used on episode and character pages, and all character pages with the aforementioned exemption have had the templates removed, approximately 10 out of every 13 episodes have this template. Put another way, that means that only 6 episodes per season, or three half-hours, have been written effectively. (Granted, this is a generalization, but it is largely true, as Seasons 1-4 were composed of 13 half-hours and Season 5 contained 12 half-hours). As such, are you assuming that Cardsknower has not the skill to decide if some episodes don't quite make the grade? If so, who specifically is capable of making the decision? It would seem that many people must know how, as the template has been placed on 101 pages. The only other options beside this would be to assume that the admins placed it on most pages because they felt that the pages didn't measure up. Cardsknower is requesting permission to add the templates to other episodes he feels do not measure up. Why do you wish to deny him this? Deranged Ramblings, Suggestion I have a suggestion: Should we merge the years article onto a new page or something else, because I think the Years pages are kinda little stub. You may also wanna poll here I've created an article called Timeline of Ed, Edd n Eddy and all informations from every individual years pages have been merged here. What do you think? You're welcome! Permission to provide Mis-Edventures Levels Thank you. I should point out, however, that I cannot take screenshots, and so pictures from me will not be forthcoming when I get to work on it. ? How do users create sockpuppetry to avoid bans? I am sorry Mr. Angryslacks. I will not be mean to this wikia again. Shadow The Lifeform (talk) 15:16, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Shadow the Lifeform (The 15 Tails) What I did... I did block them on sight; each of the accounts got a year-long ban, and their posts were all reverted. I also deleted all of the photos. Is there anything else I should have done? :Oh. Well, I did put one up on my page, but that's been there for a few weeks now. Also, interestingly, this is apparently the third time we've been attacked. :As for the wiki, it's the Johnny Test Wiki. It still sucks, and I should never have started in the first place. (Long story short, I liked the show back in 2010 and started to edit there. I was promoted to admin in 2011. In 2012, I left because I didn't like the show anymore. I'm back because the thing's shot to hell and JasonL isn't really that regular there; plus, given that I'm an admin, I know I have some responsibility.) :P.S.: Don't click on the link. It is where editing nightmares go. To be murdered. Lrjw bureaucrat request This is Lrjw, bureaucrat of the Cowchicken wiki. May I become a bureaucrat of this wiki? It's my favorite cartoon. Thanks! ---- Don't do it. I looked at his contributions across Wikia, and here's what he did on the Cow and Chicken wiki: *http://cowandchicken.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boneless_Chicken&diff=4394&oldid=4392 *http://cowandchicken.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chicken&diff=4393&oldid=4389 On the wiki he edits, all of the pages are locked from being edited by anyone. Seriously, it's like he just wanted a private "Cow and Chicken" website, not a wiki. And on the Courage the Cowardly Dog wiki, he also requested adminship. That was about 10 minutes after he requested it here. He has made no contributions there, either. (Other than the obligatory adminship request.) Don't troll like that Thank you. Do not troll at the users, they will block you or you will be ignored by them. Thanks! Shanell0420 (talk) 21:13, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Chintzy Listen, this guy added a category called "Con Artists" to a bunch of pages. I also would like to say that he may be the same guy as Lrjw, as they contributed to the same wikis. I'd keep an eye out. This guy did it again, adding the category "Destruction" to a few pages. I think he should be watched. There's a situation here Could you help me out with a situation between me and Cardsknower? Thanks. Backstory Cardsknower has been adding a lot of really long plots to pages. If you're wondering what I mean, check out Nagged to Ed. That pretty much sums up what he's doing. Now, I've asked him to stop, believing that the pages are pretty poor and don't work for the wiki; he's suggested that, since he wants to keep them, he post them in subpages on his user page. Fair enough, except for the fact that he plans to write them out, in full, on actual wiki pages. Could you look over the evidence, the correspondence between us on my talk page and his talk page, and come to a decision on who's right here? Thanks. Thank you for resolving the plot situation. The Star Wars Vandal The Star Wars Vandal has returned with a new IP. Could you block him? Thanks. Here he is: 74.73.241.89. Robbychamp Thanks for taking care of Robbychamp. A certain file I think you might want to take a look at Billy cougar; he's uploaded a picture called "Ugly whore". Now, the photo is related to the show, but still, it strikes me that we wouldn't want this as a name for a file. :Billy cougar and Navid100 have been spamming the comments sections of If It Smells Like an Ed and The Destruction of Rathink Avenue. Given that their comments are nigh-identical in terms of content and grammar, I'm pretty sure that the latter is a sockpuppet of the former. ::I've taken care of the blatantly spam-ish and necrobumping comments those users left, but some of them do appear to be sincere and not delete-worthy. As for the sockpuppet accusation, it will have to be monitored further for that to be confirmed. - :::Okay. The accusation was mainly due to the fact that two accounts were taking on the same page and were posting in chunks, suggesting that someone was switching off on accounts (a chunk of Navid, chunk of Billy, chunk of Navid, and a finale of Billy). Created a page I created a page detailing the event Piggy Bank Day. Since I know these pages are iffy as to needing to be on the wiki, could you look it over and see if it's okay? Danny Antonucci Day Carlos2295 has suggested we have a Danny Antonucci day, celebrating his contributions to the animation world. Thoughts? Re: Catching Up Hey, no worries about the lateness of your response, as you can probably tell I too am a bit of a late replier. Eh, don't beat yourself up too bad over your old Mass Effect/EEnE fanfic. At least it was relatively minor blip on the fanfic radar and not like a massively publicized story under constant reader scrutiny. Don't let something that small kill your desire to write. If anything, use it as a barometer to gauge how far you've come as a writer. For example, there's a lot of crap I wrote in Desolation Ed that, at the time, I thought would be funny and was pretty enthusiastic about including in the story. This mainly manifested in the form of shoehorning in as many lame pop-culture/videogame references as I could (I even made a personal rule where I had to include at least one TF2 reference per chapter). Subtlety was not yet part of my vocabulary. Nowadays I roll my eyes whenever I read over my old stuff. Sometimes I laugh ("Ha, ha, I can't believe I wrote that!") and sometimes I physically cringe ("Good Lord, WHY did I reference THAT!?"). Despite all that, I still view my old work as a positive influence as it is something that I had at one time put a lot of effort into and when my modern-day self took one look at it and said "I can do better than this", truly I knew that I have moved on as a writer. Anyways, that's pretty much the current reason why I haven't continued work on Desolation Ed; I'm a little embarrassed by it and I'd kinda like to move on to writing more challenging stories with plots more complex than "Hero ventures out into world/saves it from evil". Don't get me wrong, I'd love to continue writing Desolation Ed assuming people still cared about it. It's been 4 years since I last updated it... I actually had to pause for a while in real life to contemplate the bleakness of that fact. Most readers probably stopped caring after the first year. If anyone is still holding out for a new chapter after 4 years of silence well I'd personally like to give them a consolatory gift basket because they have shown more faith than I could ever conjure. Even if there is an audience left I doubt they will be interested. I've only re-visited FanFiction.net just recently and my how the times have changed. Back then it seemed like everyone wanted to write and read adventure stories. Today; 50% of all the recent submissions are INEXPLICABLE EDDxKEVIN SLASHFICTION. I never thought I'd miss the days when poorly written EddxMarie fiction was the most popular thing you'd come across in the category of illogical pair-ups, but I digress. Ultimately my plan is to release at least one more chapter of DE and gauge reader reception to decide its fate. In the (highly unlikely) event that readers are still interested and will want to see more then I will by all means continue. In the (much more certain) event that everyone has long stopped caring and have already moved on with their lives... Well it looks as though it may be the end for DE. Fear not, as I have always wanted to bring some sort of closure. For the few people who are still interested in the plot I will post a lengthy epilogue to the DE article on the fanon wiki summarizing all the events that happen later on in the story that I never got around to writing. It beats leaving the story on a cliffhanger. Dang, I didn't realize Evil Tim 17 took down his story. Last time I talked to him was a few years ago. His profile is empty too. Maybe he just wanted to move on. Sad, he was one of the few actually good writers out there. Oh my, I swear I didn't intend on writing 3 paragraphs worth of text when I started this reply. Sorry about that. Anyways, I still enjoy playing TF2 and I look forward to playing with you and TheMelon93 (vaguely remember him. Seemed cool.) I'll search for you on Steam when I can. -Jspy 'Thanks ' Thank you for the welcome. Hope I can make a usefull member to the community DasisLeni (talk) 09:15, January 6, 2019 (UTC)